Yes
by undiluted
Summary: That one word that I have to say to her is stuck in my throat.


**AN: Hello! I hope this doesn't suck too much, it's something that I came up with in registration when my form tutor was babbling on about goodness knows what. It was written during maths, when I had the same teacher (lucky me, ehh?) though it was edited and typed up at home. I don't have a beta though, so if there are mistakes, just tell me and I'll correct them or something! :D**

**Disclaimer: I had a dream where I met Heather Morris? So I kind of own it? Okay, I don't… but I can dream!**

**Rating: K?**

I am comforting Brittany in the hallway. She came up to me just a few seconds ago. I was at my locker, putting away my books when she came over to me, in tears. I ask her what's wrong, her tears tugging at my heart. She tells me that Artie said what Britt and I do is cheating, and when Britt defended me, he called her stupid. He called her stupid. Brittany is one of the smartest people that I know, just in a different way to how everyone else is. So I hug her to make her feel better, and whisper in her ear that that I'm here for her, and that I don't think that she's stupid at all. When we pull apart, she looks so sad still, that I reach out and bop her nose to make her smile. When she does smile a little, I put my arm around her shoulder and tell her to come with me.

I lead her to the empty choir room, where we go for Glee rehearsals. I sit her down on a chair and get ready to sing. It's private, and when she asks about Brad, I say he's just a piece of furniture for now. I like Brad, I don't know why though, I just do. She looks at me, waiting for me to sing. I sing a song to tell her how much I love her, and at the end, I'm standing in front of her, looking down at her. I don't know what I'm expecting, but it's sure not being asked why I didn't sing it to her in front of everybody. I tell her it's because I'm not ready yet. Then she proposes something to me. If I go on her show, Fondue for Two, then she'll ask me to prom, admit to her feelings for me. In front of everyone. She has to be one of the bravest people I know. And all I have to do is say yes. I agree to do it. I'll go on her show. Yes. Such a simple word, but so hard to say at times. I hug her before I leave the room to get to my English class. Fondue for Two is on tonight, and that's all that I can think about for the rest of the day. I may as well not be in school, seeing as I'm not learning anything. The only thought in my head is: Brittany, prom, Fondue for Two. Technically that's three, but the speed it's going around my head classes it as one.

At home that evening, I stand in front of the mirror as I brush my hair. I have already chosen an outfit and put it on. I'm wearing a skirt and a t-shirt that Brittany got for me. I try to look my best, not just because I'm going to be videoed, but because I have a girl to impress.

I am outside Brittany's front door now, at last. I knock on the door, and wait for it to open. I haven't really been here that much recently and I miss it. When Brittany's mum opens the door, she smiles widely and gives me a hug. I hug her back, seeing as she's like a second mother to me. She tells me that it was weird not having me around, even if Artie was there in my place. She tells me she likes me better though, and that puts a smile on my face. She's a lot like her daughter, or should I say that Brittany is a lot like her mum? Well, whatever, they're both a lot alike. I then excuse myself from her presence before I head upstairs to the familiar room of the blue eyed beauty that I am about to do an online talk show with.

I enter the room, although after a few seconds hesitation. I can feel the butterflies pooling in my stomach as I see Brittany by her closet. The reality of the situation then hits me. I am going to admit that I am in love with a girl in front of everyone. But strangely, I feel ready, because I'll have Brittany by my side the whole time. She turns around and smiles at me, and I send a nervous smile back. I almost chickened out earlier though, even though I feel ready now. I almost sent Brittany a text telling her that I couldn't do this, but I didn't.

Brittany gets up off of the bed and sits me where she was originally. She then walks over to the camera and fiddles around with it for a few minutes before she takes a step back and smiles happily to herself. I think she finally managed to use it after these three years she's had it. When she turns around and walks over to sit next to me on the bed, I shuffle over a little so she has enough room. I don't realise that the camera is already turned on until she starts to talk to it.

"Hi, I'm Brittany S. Pierce, and this is my internet talk show, Fondue for Two. Today, we have a very special guest, whose name is Santana Lopez. Say 'hello' San!"

I wave to the camera, though I don't speak like she instructed me too. Although she doesn't seem to mind, seeing as she takes that as her cue to carry on talking.

"Now, today isn't for gossip and rumours. Today, I have a question to ask Santana. Recently, she told me that she's in love with me. She sang me a song earlier today when I was upset, and it was about how much she loved me. I asked her why she didn't sing it in front of the others, and she said that she wasn't ready. But I am, so today, I'm going to go first."

I gulp.

"I have been in love with Santana since the day we met, and although I knew it all along, Santana didn't. I'm not scared to say it because I'm not scared about what people will say about me, because I have Santana there to beat them up if they're mean to me. But Santana doesn't have Santana to beat people up for her, because well, she is Santana."

She turns to look at me and I smile encouragingly. I'm not entirely sure what she means by the last statement, but whatever.

"But now she does know she loves me, and because of that, I'd like to say what I wanted to say all along. San, I love you, will you go to the prom with me?"

That one word that I have to say to her is stuck in my throat. I'm tempted to run away, but I don't. I can't. Partly because she's Brittany, and I could never do that to her, and partly because of what she's just said to everyone who watches this show – and I know that's a lot of people. And all of them people are probably waiting to hear what I have to say, so I say it.

"Yes."

Brittany beams at me when I say that one word, and that smile makes me say more. I have to tell her how I feel, seeing as she's told me.

"Yes, I will. I love you Britt and I want to go to the prom with you." The words are fleeing from my mouth, and I can't stop them, but when I see that Brittany is listening intently to what I am saying, with one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen on her face, I want to go on, to make that smile even bigger. "But that isn't all I want Britt." I begin, as I lick my lips nervously. What I am going to say now, is really important. "I also want you to be my girlfriend." I look up at her. I said it, I said yes, now it's her turn.

"Yes!"


End file.
